pincosuifandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Crafting
The Advanced Crafting is a new gump that greatly simplify the crafting procedures, and reduces the amount of clicks necessary to create something. Basics The gump is made in few sections (as you can see in the picture above): *'Categories:' this area shows the default item categories for the skill or the search results. ::NOTE: clicking a category is like to search items of that category, so to return to the category list you have to reset the search. *'Search Box:' here you can type the item name (or part of it), and search for it. ::NOTE: after searching something, if you do another search without reset, the system will search through the current results. *'Start Search:' start the search of what you have typed into the search box (same as pressing the ENTER key). *'Reset Search:' removes all your filters and brings you back to the categories list. *'Search Missing Recipes:' the system will scan all items and check all the missing recipes for the current skill. ::NOTE: this process may takes some time, and in the meantime you must wait for it to end without doing anything else or the results will be wrong. *'Skill Selection:' here you can change the current skill (so you don't have to search for the right tool in your backpack). *'Skill Tools Info:' here you can see all the info about the current skill and tool: ::*'Skill Level:' the current skill level. ::*'Current Tool Uses:' the amount of uses of the tool currently in use. ::*'All Tools Uses:' the amount of uses of all the tools of the current type. ::*'Tool Type:' the current tool type (normal, runic, etc...) *'Materials Selection:' like on the default gump this allows you to select the current material type. ::NOTE: you can only see the types that you can work with your skill level. *'Warning Box:' all the messages/errors the tools may give you appears here. *'Default Tool Buttons:' all the buttons that usually you can find in a crafting tool. ::NOTE: Alter, Repair, Enhance, Smelt and Make Last can be also triggered through an action (in case you need an hotkey for that). *'Settings:' all the settings for the advanced crafting (see the chapter below for more info). Settings This settings helps to customize the advanced crafting to match your preferences as much as possible. :: *'Show Materials:' show the required materials under the items on the list. This also enable the Make button for every craftable material. ::NOTE: if disabled you can see the materials as tooltip by passing the mouse over a craftable item. *'Show Sub-Materials:' shows the sub-materials for the craftable materials. Useful in certain cases (like if you have to craft a potion keg), but adds a lot of data if you have many items on the list. ::NOTE: if there are many items it could also reduce the client performance. :: *'Show Items With 0% Success:' if enabled will show every item even if you have 0% chance to craft them. *'Enable Search By Skill:' if enabled, you can search the skill name to find every items that requires that specified skill. *'Active Skill Items ONLY:' if enabled the search will be limited to the current skill, otherwise it will search the items on every skill. *'Show All Skills:' if enabled, you will be able to select any skill as current skill from the dropdown menu. *'Show Skills > 0:' if enabled, you will be able to select only your skills greater than 0 as current skill from the dropdown menu. ::NOTE: can be activated only if "Show All Skills" is turned off. *'Show Skills With Tool Available:' if enabled, you will be able to select only your skills with a tool available as current skill from the dropdown menu. ::''NOTE: can be activated only if "Show All Skills" is turned off. *'Mark/DO NOT mark as QUEST Items:' like for the default gump, allows you to mark/not mark the created items as quest items. *'Mark/DO NOT Mark/Prompt For Mark:' like for the default gump, allows you to choose if you want or not to mark the items with your name. With "Prompt", it will ask if you want to mark it everytime you create an exceptional item. *'Tool Type:' through this menu you can choose the type of tool you want to use, if normal or runic or a sewing machine, a smithing press or an ancient smith hammer.. ::''NOTE: equipped tools takes priority over the tools inside your backpack. category:Tools